


Счастливый бес

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [2]
Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Демон – это счастье!Автор:Ungoliant
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Счастливый бес

**Author's Note:**

> Прокачанные герои на первых порах сполна заменяют весь отряд. Юниты качаются быстрее, чем ты собираешь камень для построек, что приводит к странным ситуациям.  
> 

Хаархус – великий полководец, второй по величию после самого Бетрезена, но даже ему не обойтись без поддержки верных слуг. Когда он ходит по столице в поисках подходящих приспешников, те готовы продать душу повторно, только чтобы к нему попасть: тут и почёт, и свежие души, и, что главное, карьерный рост. Только мелкие все, совсем "зелёные" и огня толком не нюхали, а старые проклятые самостоятельны и собственной славы ищут.

Второму после Бетрезена не нужны слабые слуги – он и в одиночку отлично справляется с целыми отрядами. Маги мешать не будут, постоят за спиной, прикроют от всякой мелочи – точно брать можно. Благодарность их безгранична, да и в жертву, если что, приносить удобно. Воины еле мечом чиркают, но с опытом всё меняется, однако Хаархуса злит ожидание: пока тело достаточно обуглится пламенем Бетрезена и потеряет человеческие формы, задание уже будет выполнено.

– А как же бес? Беса забыли, повелитель! – причитают военачальники помельче. – Как же отряд без огромного, могущественного демона? Надо, надо!

Молодой бес пухлый, неповоротливый – такой пару шагов делает и сразу падает, отдыхает долго, а толку никакого: волк и то больнее кусает. Жрёт он, конечно, за двоих, до высшего демона ещё растить и растить, оберегать от ударов, искать где-то тонны камня для расширения столицы, чтобы усилия всё равно ушли напрасно. Быстрому и вёрткому Хаархусу ни к чему огромная, неповоротливая груда мяса, какой бы сильной та ни была.

Гурьбой советчики берут его в кольцо и бухтят в уши свои бесценные советы:

– Бес нужен, пока ты только поход начал, потом захочешь – а поздно будет. Что значит «не хочу огромного демона»? Все хотят, не выдумывай! Демон – это счастье! Может, у тебя просто серьёзного боя не было? Часики-то тикают! Что значит «камня нет»? Дал бог беса – даст и поле с крестьянами!

Глядит Хаархус, а бес уже в отряде сидит, и все расходы оплачены. Главное, маги на местах, а остальное на результат не повлияет, да и Сосуд на глазах чахнет, еле ногами передвигает. Порычав сквозь зубы, Хаархус направляется к повелителю через эльфийские земли. Невыносимо воняет гнилыми листьями – спутниками вечной осени – и грифоньими испражнениями. Барды о многом умалчивают, пока воспевают королеву, единорогов и радужные водопады. Однако Сосуду всё нравится, она любуется видами и вздыхает по собственной участи почти как эльфийка. 

Как и положено дикарям, эльфы нападают из теней, с возвышенностей, поливая отряд Хаархуса стрелами. Впрочем, большинству гордость велит сражаться честно – и честно же падать на двуручный, закалённый Бетрезеновой яростью меч. Маг всегда появляется вовремя и подпаливает толпы врагов – словом, быстро идёт по карьерной лестнице прямиком в Преисподнюю. 

Бесу за прыткими лучниками не угнаться, но Сосуд после каждой битвы раны ему залечивает, разговаривает о чём-то. Тот странно рычит в ответ, утробно, и трётся рогами.

– Это тебе не корова, Сосуд, а демон – может и руку откусить, – предупреждает Хаархус, пока та чешет беса за ушами. 

– У меня имя есть – Иноэль, – равнодушно повторяет она, затем воркует над бесом, – да, Пушинка? 

Чтобы не потерять остатки адекватности, Хаархус не вылезает из боёв, носит бесу души чуть ли не на блюде и держит слуг подальше. Маг посмеивается за глаза, но не дерзит – наглости пока не хватает. Чувствует Хаархус, что растит соперника, и ждёт, когда поставит его на место. 

Жир у беса идёт в рост, а там и превращение в демона не за горами – быстро они в этом возрасте растут, но заметно медленнее, чем все остальные проклятые. У мага уже и смертное тело окукливается – любо-дорого смотреть! Сосуд тоже не чахнет, идёт резвее, а демон всё время рядом, оберегает, как верная собака. Хаархус не против – пусть только попробует кто-то навредить вместилищу Бетрезена! Хоть раз сразится и жизнь отдаст за дело, чем будет стоять для устрашения. 

Выжженные территории ширятся, множится и достаток столицы. Хаархус доволен реликвиями и золотыми приисками, на которые ведьмы сгоняют мелких импов, однако удар пришёл, откуда ждали – камня на постройки катастрофически не хватает. Приходится разорять башни и подземелья в надежде найти бесхозные стройматериалы, кошмарить строителей, а также отбирать камни у циклопов. Некогда с остальным возиться – вся армия проклятых ищет разработанный гномами мифический карьер.

Кажется, что разум у высшего демона так и не прорежется, – вот позорище! – но когда тот сбрасывает детскую кожу и снова идёт в рост, Хаархусу уже не до едких замечаний, даже маг молчит. Сосуд лыбится и скачет под ногами исполинской твари, которой головой едва достаёт до пояса.

– Пушинка подросла! 

Не отметив никаких половых признаков, Хаархус не делает и замечаний. Пушинка едва не лопается от концентрации душ внутри, что вылезают из спины и шевелятся под толстой кожей, ходит всё также мало и неохотно, но когда срывается в конский галоп, земля трясётся под огромными копытами. Теперь это дело принципа – посмотреть, что будет дальше, – впрочем, Хаархус иллюзий не питает: в таком виде бестолковые бесы обычно и остаются, для них это вершина. Сосуд загадочно скалится.

Повелителю угодна смерть жалких эльфов, поэтому война подбирается к их столице. Страж насылает на армию проклятых ядовитое облако, одним ударом превращает мелких слуг в пыль, но стоит подойти вплотную, и раскалённый добела меч разрубает кору и жилы из чистой магии. Победа достаётся Хаархусу дорогой ценой: оставляя за собой кровавую дорожку, он возвращается к Сосуду, чтобы проверить, в порядке ли она, эта беззащитная и наивная девка. 

Насытившись разрушениями, из мага вылупляется модеус – воплощение проклятого огня, как он думает сам. Больше в нём нет ничего человеческого, а ростом он превосходит Хаархуса в два раза. Тщедушное тело парит в воздухе на чудесной огненной тяге из-под робы. Маг и общее наречие забывает, трещит на демоническом, чем быстро утомляет своего полководца.

– Если бросаешь вызов, то давай, не утомляй, – устало бросает Хаархус, опираясь на двуручный меч. Тёмное пламя клубится вокруг него, отчего пролитая кровь на доспехах пузырится.

Удар, как пощёчина, прилетает сверху вниз; уворачиваться бесполезно. Хаархусу не впервой прорубаться сквозь пламя или молнии, но яд и потеря крови помутили зрение; лёгкие плавятся на вдохе. Выпад пронзает пустоту, и модеус глухо хихикает, то появляясь, то исчезая в клубах дыма. 

Опираясь обеими руками на меч, Хаархус готовится к решительному выпаду, усыпляя бдительность и без того самовлюблённого противника. Он видит парящую фигуру в рваном плаще, а за ней – огромную белую лапу с черепами на костяшках. Толстой костяной шкуре не страшно пламя. Лапа хватает модеуса и лопает, как огненный пузырь, а затем шарит по земле в поисках исчезнувшей игрушки.

Встретить тиамата на поверхности практически нереально – эти демоны любят края потеплее да поглубже, – впрочем, недостаточно свидетелей и обратного. Хаархус не шевелится, ждёт очередного выпада, а затем видит Сосуд. Она бежит к нему босиком по золе, падает рядом и призывает целительную силу, коей обделены все проклятые, если речь не идёт о жертвоприношении – тут они любой церковнице фору дадут.

– Пушинка очень волнуется: это же первое сражение! – болтает Сосуд, не опуская рук. – Думаю, всё прошло удачно!

Только по странному урчанию Хаархус признаёт в этой громадине того самого беса, а тот признаёт своего кормильца и ложится рядом. Лики пожранных душ глядят на него из огромного кулака и грудных мышц; тело кажется вытянутым и нескладным, но изящным. Странная дымка на спине похожа на шерсть, но из чёрного пламени – Хаархус не выдерживает и проводит по хребту рукой. Парой рук поменьше Пушинка копается в пепле, оставшемся от модеуса, и громко чихает. Голова у него всё такая же маленькая. 

В столице Хаархуса чествуют как героя: камня столько, что можно ещё пару городов построить. Полководцы глаз свести не могут от тиамата, но боятся трогать, завидуют успехам и желчно плюются в сторону своих подопечных. Совершенно не тайно они желают как можно больше страданий, интересуясь:

– Когда второго демона заведёшь?

Хаархус рычит сквозь сжатые зубы, что это не их собачье дело, и предлагает вырастить одного самим: бесов много, каждый ждёт себе кормильца, а желающих что-то не видно – одни советчики. Отличное, кстати, наказание за провинности.

Дорога ведёт их вглубь бесконечного леса. Утопая в гнилой листве по колено, Хаархус уже не беспокоится за тылы – сами себя прокормят, а если нужно, то и прикроют. Парой длинных рук Пушинка сажает Сосуд на плечи и грациозно, виляя хвостом, способным валить деревья, топает за ним – всё такой же медленный и неповоротливый бес… самый прекрасный на свете.


End file.
